Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{20} \times -0.8 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times 100\% = -20\%$ $ \dfrac{8}{20} \times 100\% = 40\%$ $ -0.8 \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ -20\% \times 40\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ -20\% \times 40\% \times -80\% = 6.4 \% $